


Check Up

by Merfilly



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney keeps them all in mind, some more than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/gifts).



Sidney watched the last of his patients leave, then settled back. It was surprising how trivial so many of his patients seemed now that he was Stateside, the war a memory fading into the past. His eyes flicked to the picture on his desk, those memories feeling closer than ever today.

At his left hand, a newspaper article reminded him why they were so close. A new cardiac unit was opening at the premier hospital in Boston, named for the doctor that had pioneered new life-saving techniques in that field.

"Ahh Charles, I wonder if you credited Hawkeye in your papers on those techniques," Sidney murmured. Maybe he should swing by the opening, say hello. He had a suit, free time, and it was close by...

Instead, he picked up the phone, placing a long distance call to Crabapple Cove to check on an old friend.


End file.
